Asalto en el aire
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Maxine hizo lo que debía cuando vio que algo estaba saliendo mal en ese partido de quidditch. Las consecuencias, en ese momento, eran lo de menos. [WI?] [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2016-2017]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte la trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de diciembre de "La Copa de la Casa 2016–2017", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **WI? sorteado:**_ _¿Qué pasaría si los dementores hubiesen atacado a los jugadores de quidditch durante el partido?_

* * *

 **Asalto en el aire.**

La lluvia no dejaba de caer.

Confiaba en su equipo, en Cedric, todo el entrenamiento que habían tenido… pero Maxine comenzaba a preocuparse. Por una vez, deseó que el partido se hubiera pospuesto. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Aferró el bate con fuerza, consciente de que una bludger en esas condiciones era más peligrosa de lo normal, cuando una sombra llamó su atención desde la izquierda.

Pasó en unos segundos, aunque al principio, no creyó en lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

Una sombra parecía echarse sobre una figura vestida con túnica roja. Una sombra que ondeaba al viento con tenebrosa ligereza, pese al aguacero que caía.

Maxine no lo pensó dos veces, cambiando el bate de la mano izquierda a la derecha para sacarse la varita de una de sus botas.

Pensó en su carta de Hogwarts, siete años atrás, para luego pronunciar en su cabeza un conjuro.

–&–

—¡Todos los partidos suspendidos!

—¿Quieres callarte ya, Zacharias? Todo Hogwarts está enterado, gracias.

Smith, reunido con algunos de sus compañeros, no dejaba de quejarse de la última disposición de Dumbledore, tras el repentino ataque de los dementores al primer partido de ese curso. Maxine, al otro lado de la sala común, intercambió miradas con Heidi, por lo cual supo que ambas deseaban que alguien callara a aquel altanero muchacho.

Al poco rato, la profesora Sprout apareció en el hueco del túnel de entrada. Algunos se dieron cuenta enseguida y mostraron distintos gesto de preocupación, ¿acaso había pasado algo más?

—Señorita O'Flaherty —llamó con amabilidad, lo cual hizo que el ambiente se serenara un poco—. ¿Podría acompañarme, por favor?

La aludida, desconcertada, asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

–&–

—Tiene cinco minutos, señorita.

—Lo entiendo, señora Pomfrey. Le avisaré cuando termine.

La enfermera se retiró, lo cual aprovechó Maxine para sentarse en el banco a un lado de la cama ocupada. El enfermo la miró por un momento, antes de desviar los ojos al techo.

—Gracias por venir.

—No hay de qué. ¿Cómo te sientes, Wood?

Cerrando los ojos lentamente, por un lapso más largo del necesario, Oliver Wood lucía mucho más cansado de lo que en realidad estaba.

—Podría estar peor. Oí a Pomfrey diciéndoselo a Dumbledore.

—¿Sabes que ya no habrá quidditch después de esto?

Aunque se sintió cruel, Maxine había soltado eso para obtener una reacción más enérgica del joven Gryffindor. Compartían curso y unas cuantas clases, así que pensó que funcionaría.

Sin embargo, él se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto, evidenciando así que la había oído.

—Gracias, O'Flaherty –musitó Wood finalmente—. McGonagall vino hace rato. Me contó lo que hiciste —un amago de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho—. ¿Un pato? ¿En serio?

Ella se sonrojó tan rápido, que la sonrisa de Wood se ensanchó.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa! —soltó, ofendida.

Wood, al ver sus muecas, dejó escapar una risita.

Por alguna razón, eso a Maxine no le molestó demasiado.

–&–

 _¡Buenas, buenas! A contrarreloj, tienen el segundo escrito del mini reto de este mes. Espero que lo disfruten, aunque no me salió exactamente como lo imaginé._

 _En esta ocasión, el WI? debía plantear las consecuencias de un ataque de los dementores a los jugadores del partido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff en HP3. Queriendo salirme de lo evidente, elegí de protagonista a una chica solo mencionada en los videojuegos: Maxine O'Flaherty. Como en la Wiki inglesa solo dice que fue "beater" (que si no estoy mal, es "golpeadora") y que estuvo en el equipo cuando Cedric Diggory lo capitaneaba, la he colocado en séptimo en el curso 1993-1994. Y sí, me atraparon, solo fue para que coincidiera con Oliver Wood y lo conociera lo suficiente como para "picarlo" con la suspensión del quidditch (otra de las consecuencias, en este fic, del ataque de los dementores). Siento que quedó corto lo que quería contar, pero échenle la culpa al límite de palabras, que aunque ampliado por este mes (en honor a la puntuación con la que mi querida casa ganó la Copa el curso pasado), parece que no me bastó._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el próximo mes._


End file.
